I hate you
by aonalion
Summary: 'I love you.' We all know what those three little words can do, but what about the exact opposite? 'I hate you.' Oneshot, shounen-ai, Manjoume X Shou


**A/N:** I procastinated this waaaay too much. School started again and it's so much harder than last year T_T

Angelshipping this time! :D

And I'm still taking suggestions :) Tell me what your fav GX pairing is and maybe I'll write about it!

... does anyone even know why it's called Angelshipping?

* * *

They were fighting again, of course.

Manjoume never got tired of it, it was too much fun. Seeing Shou's flustered face only centimetres away from his own, his teeth gritted, his cheeks pink and his eyes filled with angry tears…

Manjoume would rather die than admit it, but Shou was so cute when he was mad. He knew he really shouldn't tease him, but it had always been hard for him to talk to anyone, and when he actually did it came out as insults and mockery. He hated himself for fighting with the people he loved − not only Shou but Judai and the others as well − but he just couldn't bring himself to relax and let them in.

"You're an idiot!" Shou shouted, his fists tightly clenched and trembling slightly.

Manjoume simply smirked at him, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is that the best you've got, midget?" he chuckled.

"Don't call me that!"

"What should I call you then? Dwarf? Munchkin?"

"Stop that! You're so mean all the time! I-I… I…"

"You what?" Manjoume said with a mocking smile and leaned closer as Shou turned away his head and refused to look him in the eyes. Shou's eyes were hidden beneath blue locks of hair and his cheeks were slightly pink. "Come on, say it."

Shou suddenly snapped his head towards Manjoume, making him jerk back − Shou's expression was different from before but still the same. His cheeks were still pink, his teeth gritted and tears running down his face − but it was a thousand times worse.

"I hate you!"

Manjoume froze as the words sunk in.

_I hate you._

Even the normally oh-so-slow Judai reacted at his friend's words. Manjoume saw from the corner of his eye how Judai stood up from his place by the table before walking over to Shou. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder, which was trembling slightly. "S-Shou, you don't really mean that, do you?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

Shou took a step to the side and swept out with his hand, making the surprised Judai take a step back. "I do! I really hate him!" and then, turned towards Manjoume; "I hate you!"

Manjoume simply stared at Shou's big grey eyes, filled with utter sadness and hatred, and tried to process the words spoken by the little bluenette.

He… hated him? He knew they fought and teased each other, but it was all just a joke, right? Manjoume was sure Shou knew this and that he was playing the same game as himself. They were just teasing each other, testing each other's strength, doing it for fun.

But did Shou really mean it?

Shou sniffled quietly, but loud enough to startle Manjoume from his thoughts. He looked at him, taking in his appearance. Shou's face was even redder than before, making Manjoume's heart ache, tears were actually running down his cheeks now and wetting the collar of his yellow jacket. His silver eyes were so big − and so full of sadness.

"I hate him." he repeated without looking at either of them, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "I hate him because… b-because…" he choked and went silent for a while before continuing, even quieter now. "… because he hates me too."

Manjoume's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the words spoken by the little bluenette.

Shou gasped when a pair of slender but surprisingly strong hands grabbed his chin and forced him to turn his head. Manjoume wiped the tears from Shou's face with his thumb, simply smiling towards him and looking him in the eyes for several minutes before saying anything.

"I don't hate you." he almost whispered and continued gently rubbing Shou's cheek, making him blush more and more, but not from anger anymore. Then he leaned forward, turning up Shou's head slightly. He rubbed the tip of his nose against Shou's, making the younger teen's breath hitch and his eyes flutter in examination of Manjoume's calm face. "Quite the opposite, actually."

Then Manjoume closed his eyes and covered the last bit of space between them, kissing Shou lightly right on the mouth. He could tell Shou had never kissed anyone before and tried to be gentle, but it was hard as he'd been wanting this so intensely for so long. He slid his tongue over Shou's lower lip and bit it lightly before pulling away to see Shou's reaction.

Shou opened his eyes as Manjoume did and simply stared at him, his cheeks still slightly pink and his breath just a little faster than usual. Then he closed his eyes, wound his arms around Manjoume's waist and buried his face in the older teen's shoulder.

Manjoume blinked in surprise but then placed his arms around Shou's neck, gently rubbing his back.

"I don't hate you either." Shou murmured into Manjoume's coat, making the black Slifer's heart flutter. He gripped tighter around Shou and let out a contented sigh.

He quietly promised himself never to fight with Shou ever again.


End file.
